


Chloe finally get her teeth punched in

by TotallyARealPerson



Series: Comeuppance - Miraculous Salt [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anger, Chloé Bourgeois Causes an Akuma, FUCKING FINALLY, Gen, Hawkmoth can't save you now!, Legal Drama, an abuser gets their teeth knocked out, and all their enablers too, but not really, kinda shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/TotallyARealPerson
Summary: "Class?" Madame Caline asked from where she'd stopped at the door. The teenagers all jolted and turned to face her. "What are you doing?""Chloe's in legal trouble, Madame," Sabrina said, making a page-by-page photo record."Are you trying to prepare a legal defense?" she asked."No, madame, we're gathering evidence of her crimes," Adrien said with a Slasher Smile.
Relationships: Max Kanté/Lê Chiên Kim/Ondine
Series: Comeuppance - Miraculous Salt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651309
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I could not give less of a shit about the writers trying to redeem Chloe. She is still cruel and nasty to everyone around her, and even worked with a magical fucking terrorist. You can't redeem someone like that, and I'm ashamed for watching a show that tried. Fuck you, Bourgeois.

Max hadn't slept well last night - or rather, the past week. Being the last akuma in existence who would be working under Hawkmoth wouldn't exactly do well on his resume, and even though everyone was being super supportive, and Kim and Ondine weren't holding anything against him for his actions under the influence, Ladybug and Chat Noir had gone away so quickly, without even the few words of reassurance they often offered to the people they'd just saved.

Chloe also knew exactly where to strike when she wanted to be the biggest bitch in existence. "I wonder what god decided you would be the last akuma under Hawkmoth? It must be just a horrible burden to bear. Like, I would kill myself before getting akumatized again, but being the last akuma?" Her horrible laughter grated against his ears.

Adrien took his wrist, rubbed it in a soothing manner. Max turned to him. He smiled, and Max returned his brilliant grin with a small smile that he didn't really feel. Adrien's smile dimmed a bit, and he dragged Max away from the harpie in a comforting manner for hot chocolate and a good movie with Marinette's cookies, video games, and a movie day so he could have a break day from this merciless bullying, leaving this to his classmates until Max could get sweets and blankets from Marinette's parents.

"It's not as if you can talk," Juleka said, voice acidic and burning. "You've caused more akumas than anyone else here, and you're the one who caused the Final Akuma."

"You have no proof," Chloe growled, voice low.

"You had me locked in a fucking bathroom stall," Juleka said dangerously. "Admittedly, there aren't any cameras in there, so it's a he said/she said situation. But if you're not going to be punished for kidnapping and assault on top of fucking with my head enough so I got akumatized, there are plenty of other things we can provide proof for. Like Sabrina's akuma, and Mylene's akuma, and Kim's, and Alix's, and Alya's, and Nathaniel's, and Sabrina's father's, Cheng Sifu's, Rose's, Jean-Claude's," with each new name, Chloe became paler, "Clara Nightingale, Madame Caline, your father, and you had quite a bit to do with Thomas Astruc's akuma," she hissed. "There are definitely cameras in those other places, and records of your snapchat with Kim's desperate, heartbroken expression that screams DO-NOT-POST-THAT, and a screenshot of the caption, which reads, if I remember correctly, 'look at this pathetic loser trying to get with me the wimp lolz'"

"Snapchat erases a record of everything after twenty-four hours," Chloe riposted.

"It's also on your twitter and facebook, but I guess me and Marinette could share our screenshots to contribute to the evidence," Alya hissed.

"And if that doesn't do it, we can have people provide a record of your bullying towards everyone at the school, gaslighting the lower grades, and manipulating the teachers and principal," Marinette growled, no longer holding back a single iota now that Hawkmoth couldn't turn the blonde into a magical terrorist. "I've been keeping track of everything you've done to me since year six, collecting records, screenshots, everything possible to provide a record of how much of a fucking bitch you are, including getting Sabrina to confess everything that you've done to her since maternelle, and I asked Max to keep records too, just in case I missed a day, and he asked Juleka, just so there are three separate records for every day."

"I've seen them," Alya confirmed, having seen the intense scrapbooking and video collection on Marinette's phone and saved on her laptop. There was a recording of Sabrina's voice messages, records from a recorder pen, records from her phone - heck there was an entire three months of school where Marinette used an earring to record everything Chloe said or did. "I've been keeping them since the beginning of the year, too."

"And if that isn't enough," Adrien hissed, having left Max with Nino and Tom in Marinette's apartment, "I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will be able to provide extensive records of you trying to foist your homework off on him, and forcing Ladybug into pictures, stalking her, demanding a miraculous of your own, and your actions as Queen Bee, which almost cost the train passengers their lives."

"And harassing Adrien," Nathaniel added. "Hanging off of him like a necklace. I've drawn pictures, and everyone here can provide testimonies, and security footage from here and the Agreste household of him visibly uncomfortable with your advances."

"So now we're down to deadly harm with intent to commit manslaughter for what you did as Queen Bee," Ivan said darkly, having calculated the charges in Max's absence, "mass akumatization, multiple instances of bullying - which has become a crime on par with breaking and entering since Hawkmoth's methods have become public on the Ladyblog, stalking and harassment for Ladybug, which is including your obsession for possessing a miraculous, uttering threats if people didn't vote for you, posting personal information without said person's permission in Kim's case, fraud and overturning legal decisions in the case of Clara Nightingale, manipulating the people in positions of authority literally every single time you didn't want to get in trouble, gaslighting Sabrina and most of the other classes into not telling on you - which is a form of fucking abuse, assault, kidnapping with intent to hold-"

"Oh, we shouldn't forget about her father, either," Nino snapped. "He's not innocent in this. She only got this bad because he kept enabling her bullshit, and actively participated in it, like by getting Officer Raincomprix fired or Clara Nightingale kicked out of her hall, after all."

"Good point," Rose said, the disposition of a hamster but a growling grin with more teeth than a shark.

Chloe ran away, crying.

~?~

Max was wrapped up in a blanket, some of his hair sticking out messily from where the blanket-hood crushed his normally perfectly vertical afro, having been stuffed with yoghurt-covered cookies, and delicately balancing the hot cocoa between his hip and the arm of the couch, while playing his video game with Tom while Sabine played a number game on her phone. They'd closed down the shop upon seeing one of Marinette's classmates all mopey and depressed and obviously in need of sugar therapy - a standing agreement was that they took in each of Marinette's classmates for a sugar therapy day when they needed it most, or one day per year, since Chloe came four years ago and bullied them mercilessly. They made an exception in Max's case, because they'd all gotten their sugar therapy day on the day of their akumas, but he really needed another, so Adrien had cashed his in.

"Thank you," Max finally spoke, biting into another cookie. "You really don't have to do this, ya know."

"We know," Sabine said softly, picking up a cookie of her own. "We want to."

Tom nodded. "It's not often anyone in your grade gets dragged here, and we don't turn people away when they need sugar therapy."

"I could still be doing this at home, with mom," Max said softly, playing with the edge of his controller.

"You mother's halfway to London," Sabine reminded the boy, sitting on the top of the couch so she could pet Max's hair a bit more easily - all of Marinette's classmates easily towered her, save Mylene, but even they were mostly the same height, and Max was alarmingly similar to the cat Sabine had growing up, leaning into her pets and little scratches behind the ear. It more easily got rid of Max's headache, and her hands smelled like cookies and left little sugar flecks, which made his hair look dusty. Her hands left his hair as she continued. "And we have homemade cookies, and oh, look, and overabundance of blankets!" she pointed at the corner, where there was a fresh pile of blanket-laundry with faux-surprise.

Max chuckled.

"We don't bite," Tom rumbled soothingly, sipping his own mug of coffee, "and we need a day off too, every now and again. Greatest thing about being your own boss, is you can pick what days you take off."

"Yup," Nino said, coming back from the bathroom. He was spending the first part of the first period here - he was already about three days in advance in maths, so he could afford it. "Marinette's parents are the best bros in the history of dudeing as long we weren't the instigators of the thing that's making us upset. You need a mental health day, so suck it up and enjoy the sugar and blankets."

Max snorted on his hot cocoa and laughed through his coughs, and smoothed back the stray strands of hair falling in his forehead.

Not everything was as bad as it appeared.

Marinette burst into the room, and without saying anything, she darted upstairs. She came back down a minute later with a bulging sequined backpack. She chucked a closed drawstring pouch at Nino and darted back down the stairs. He opened the bag - there were computer chips and a scrap of paper. He opened the note, and smirked evilly.

"Max, how would you like to do a bit of computering?"

"Nino, I thought you're a competent record artist, as you've demonstrated your music playing talents several times?"

"Sure, but there are A LOT of these things to go through. Wanna divvy up the work?"

"... Well, that's a fair point. Give me the video files, you work on the audio."

~?~

"Everyone, make copies of this. Digital, paperback, doesn't matter. Actually, both would be great. Here. Sabrina, Marc, Alix, Rose, Mylene, can you guys take pictures, and then give them to your other group member? Be sure you've got the pieces that are relevant. I've already combed through a bit," Marinette hissed quietly, opening her backpack to reveal notebooks upon notebooks. She gave the one with red diamonds to Sabrina and Kim, the one with rainbow fur to Marc and Nathaniel, the one with a flower pattern to Adrien and Alix, the one with a sun to Rose and Juleka, the one with cupcakes to Mylene and Ivan, and continued passing them out until the last notebook was gone. She'd been careful to eliminate all traces of Ladybug with white-out in the next notebook, but she had the other with ladybug-related issues in the past, in a red notebook with five black dots, and a news appearance with Alya scheduled that no one else knew about. "I'll be working with Aurore on the ribbon-string notebook. Max has the visual and auditory records - he'll be copying them shortly. I've enlisted Uncle Jagged, Aunt Penny, and Aunt Clara to coordinate and find video surveillance and Chloe's other crimes. Alya's mom is taking care of Chloe's schedule for the past six years and any surveillance records going back that far regarding Chloe's treatment towards people inside the hotel. We still need a prosecutor."

"Hold up. Are we taking this to criminal or civil court?" Ivan interrupted.

"Criminal," Alya said grimly. "Bullying is a crime, isn't it?"

"Well, then, my mom's a lawyer," Ivan offered. "She can prosecute. Other than that, there's also the Agreste brand lawyers, Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone's lawyers, and any legal representation Cheng Sifu might have. Other than them, we can work with the fact that we've all been victims of Chloe's bullying, and provide testim-."

"Class?" Madame Caline asked from where she'd stopped at the door. The teenagers all jolted and turned to face her. "What are you doing?"

"Chloe's in legal trouble, Madame," Sabrina said, making a page-by-page photo record.

"Are you trying to prepare a legal defense?" she asked.

"No, madame, we're gathering evidence of her crimes," Adrien said with a Slasher smile.

Madame Caline adopted an evil smirk - it looked out of place on a teacher that was always smiling. "Class, we're going to be learning about the legal system today. How do you plan to organize your evidence?"

"Order of importance," Ivan said.

"Queen Bee's actions, her actions which caused many of our akumas, the bullying and psychological manipulation, and then her abuse of her father's power," Nathaniel elaborated.

Madame Caline nodded. "We're going about this in the right way, but also the wrong way. We need to question M Bourgeois's competence as mayor as well, if he's abusing his power in the manner which he does, including handing over control of the government without a second thought to a terrorist during the events of Rogercop, and providing everything his daughter wants even if he has to usurp EVERYONE else's authority and judgement. He's brash, inflexible, and the stereotypical cartoon entitled parent villain getting everything for his 'perfect' little entitled brat."

"Right," Nathaniel agreed, munching on an apple he'd gotten from his bag. "If we don't go after the mayor too, he'll just abuse his authority to try and get her off scot-free again."

"And he's making high-ranking diplomats stay at his hotel while simultaneously inflating prices for those high-ranking members too, which is completely against the law," Ivan said, ruffling through a few pages of the thick law book he always kept in his locker. "That was an issue with Donald Trump, too, and combined with other transgressions, it meant impeachment."

"I've got a thing with Ladybug coming up," Alya muttered. "She can confirm some of this stuff with Queen Bee, and if we can get her little creature to testify against her too."

"Little creature?" Juleka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You remember when we first caught Queen Bee on footage at the fashion show where Style Queen established herself?" Alya elaborated. "She opened a box and put a pin in her hair. When she said 'buzz on', a little creature got sucked into her hair comb."

"I can speak to Ladybug and she can make sure to get the little creature." Marinette tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and pushed the camera button again. She moved a few inches to take a picture of the other page and snapped. "She comes over a few times a weeks for cookies for her own little creature, I can usually manage to get her some extras."

"Chat Noir usually comes by my house once or twice a month to play video games as a stress-relief method," Adrien added. "It's... Friday the fourth, and he always comes on the eighth. We should have his testimony before the ninth, or I can convince him to reschedule a few things to get a recording of what he has to say. When are we planning the court case to go through?"

"In a few months, when we have enough collected evidence."

Miss Bustier picked up one of the still-closed notebooks, and riffled through a few pages. "Most of this isn't technically illegal at the time it was recorded."

"But it is enough to establish a pattern of untrustworthiness and something akin to torture," Ivan muttered.

"I've got paperback copies back at my house to corroborate a lot of this. Juleka does to, and so does Alya. That IS when bullying became illegal. She knew about it, and nothing about her behaviour was changed."  
"I took a few photos of the particularly nasty incidents when they occurred, too, as I was writing them," Marinette added. "It goes back a few years. Changing the time indexes on the digitals are beyond my level of understanding."

"Not to mention the way handwriting style develops over time," Nathaniel added. "It changes as you grow older. Your writing might've gotten sloppier, neater, more blocky, more spacey, smaller, larger, and it might fluctuate between for certain letters or words. But there's one thing I know for sure: your style changes as your hands get bigger, and unless you hold a pen ridiculously awkwardly or got someone else to write for you, which is unlikely given the way we see your handwriting get neater in some places and sloppier in others, or when it's rushed, throughout the years in sequence and the way your spelling also gradually improves, this is from a person with around twelve percent smaller hands than us 10th graders, give or take four percent."

So we can prove this all came from the same person," Mylene smiled This might actually work. "Smart. But, just to corroborate, Ivan, your mom knows a handwriting person, right?"

"Yup."

They kept going until absolutely everything was airtight and her daddy couldn't protect her. They assigned roles, then, to get her father removed from office to ensure he couldn't get her out on a technicality as soon as the charges were laid. Or at the very least, make sure they could charge the Mayor with obstruction of justice if he tried.

Marinette slept better that night than she had in four years.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write trials. If someone wants to, please do so and link it here.

"You can't do this to me! Daddy! Da- DADDY!" Chloe yelled as she was dragged out of the courthouse, cameras flashing. Her father was nowhere in sight. "I'll get you for this, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I swear I'll get you!"

"Ya-huh," Marinette hummed, not really listening, picking the dirt out from under her fingernails. "Hey, Adrien, should I make chocolate-chip cookies or pistachio cookies for the party later?"

"Would both be okay?" the blond asked.

"Yeah," Marinette said.

The whole class was sitting on the steps, listening as Chloe's screeching reached their ears from down the street.

"Aren't you worried about that?" Max asked. "Chloe just said she'd get you."

"No, not even a little bit," Marinette said. She pulled a pretzel out of her purse, the one lying next to her briefcase with all the papers. "So, ya know, I wasn't really paying attention. What happened in the trial? What's the verdict?"

"Guilty on all charges," Ivan answered. "Her lawyer argued for leniency because of her age, so she's not being sent to prison exactly, but she'll be in juvie for a long time, and then in prison for about thirty-two years."

Marinette's eyes widened, and she choked on her pretzel. "She'd being kept in custody for _forty years?_ "

"That's after her sentence being cut in half for her being a minor," Alix said. "Which I think was enough leniency. But what should have happened was her being sent to the loony bin."

"Oh, come now, that's not fair to the people in the loony bins," Juleka mumbled. "They're _actually_ in need of psychiatric care. Chloe's just an entitled bitch who needs to get off her high horse for once in a lifetime."

"I dunno," Adrien said, scratching the back of his neck. "She has a lot of issues to work through. Her parents neglected her, repeatedly disrespected her, gaslit her..."

__"Then she should have gotten therapy, not worked with a magical terrorist and emotionally abused everyone in her life," Nino said. "There's a limit to how far empathy extends when they've done some truly horrible things."_ _

__Adrien shrugged. "No, I know. And you're right. I just hope she gets a bit better during her time in incarceration."_ _

__They sat in silence until Ivan's mom, Margo, came up. "Hey, sweeties."_ _

__"Hey, Mrs Bruel," Mylene greeted._ _

__"Ivan, would you like to leave?" Margo offered._ _

__"Not yet," Ivan said, looking back at Mylene, who was nearly asleep. "I think we all just need some time to relax. We've been spending a lot of time preparing for this case, and... It's not really settled in that it's over yet."_ _

__Margo nodded and pat his shoulder. "I have to go home and get some files. Will you still be here when I get back?"_ _

__"Probably not," Juleka said. "We're all going to my houseboat for a nice rendezvous. Luka promised to play a nice, calming soundtrack."_ _

__Margo's eyes rose and she nodded. "Right. Well, have fun, and be safe. Wear a condom, and if you want to sleep at home, tell me when you're done."_ _

__Ivan squeaked and Mylene jolted away from her boyfriend in shock, now fully awake again. _"MOM!"__ _

__"IVAN," Margo mocked._ _

__Mother and son stared each other down a minute before Ivan started uncontrollably laughing. Stress of the day, and the trial, and the maths test in a few days, and the weight of Chloe's bullying and Hawkmoth's akumas finally off his shoulders was positively euphoric._ _

__"No, for real, be safe. I don't need a heart attack. Or grandbabies just yet."_ _

___**"MOM!"** _ _ _

__~?~_ _

__The party wasn't half-bad, either._ _

__Luka's guitar played gentle music, Marinette's parents and Roger Raincomprix provided the pastries and vegetables. Even though there were enough lounge chairs, instruments, and loudspeakers for them to lay down on comfortably, most of the pairings huddled together on the same chair. Ivan and Mylene were even asleep on top of the grand piano they kept in storage - fully clothed, _Margo-mom_._ _

__Luka seemed to be the only one to notice Marinette's half-absence. She'd come on the boat and hadn't unboarded yet, but instead of staying on the deck with the rest, or inside with the food tables, the half-Chinese lass was laying on the roof, absently munching on a plate of cookies._ _

__But that was okay. She struck him as the type of person to recuse herself from a party because there was too much going on for her to keep track of._ _

__He kept strumming a few chords and humming as Adrien tapped the foot hanging off the side. He was a fantastic musician, but a terrible lyricist. That was Rose's thing, and she was busy playing poker with Juleka, but with candies instead of money._ _

__"Ya havin' a good time, A? I heard this was one of your first parties."_ _

__Adrien looked up sharply from where he was stuffing cheese cubes into his jacket pocket. "Oh, yeah! Nathalie, my dad's assistant, she's been a bit scatterbrained lately. I think she forgot to plan something for this time-slot."_ _

__"And if she did, you're ignoring it," Luka smirked, the music sounding smug. "I like it."_ _

__"So, I kinda missed a bit of the planning stage for the trial," damned photoshoots. "What's gonna happen to Chloe's dad?"_ _

__Luka hit an iffy chord, but slowly smoothed out the melody. "That's a can of worms I left to Marinette, Alya, Sabrina, Sabrina's dad, Ivan, and Ivan's mom. They're the planning, evidence collection, and legal experts. You'd have to ask them."_ _

__Adrien looked around. Neither of the above-mentioned adults were present, a baggy-eyed Ivan was asleep curled up next to Mylene, Marinette was nowhere to be found, and Sabrina was joining the game of poker and being beaten by Rose. He shrugged. He could always ask them tomorrow._ _


End file.
